criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Concordia!
Welcome to Concordia! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred seventy-second case overall. It takes place in the New Haven district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and Charles greeted the player on the docks, where they heard a scream nearby. Maddie and the player then found the poisoned body of Frank Vogel, the Lieutenant General of the New Haven Immigration Center. During the investigation, Evie found out that Officer Raines of the Concordian Police Department filed a report about an altercation with the victim. Later on, Chief Wright greeted the player in the airship of the Concordian Flying Squad, only for him to leave for a soirée before he could brief the player about the squad's primary mission. They then found enough evidence to arrest Nellie Mortimer for the murder. Nellie denied the accusations, but eventually admitted guilt. She said that during her affair with Frank, he had given her syphilis. Because of his apathy towards the women he slept with, Nellie put arsenic in his stout to stop him from infecting more women. Judge Takakura then sentenced her to 13 years in prison. After the trial, Chief Wright said to the player that the Squad branched off from the police after several years of police corruption, and that their mission was to arrest corrupt, law-breaking officers. He then told the player of suspicious activity in the tavern. In the tavern, Maddie and the player found distilling equipment which (per Viola) was used to brew illegal moonshine. The two talked to tavern owner Walter Lombardi, who was frustrated that he was caught despite bribing a member of the police department. The two later found Officer Raines's badge in the tavern, prompting Chief Wright and the player to question him. After Raines admitted to the bribery, Chief Wright relieved him of his post. Meanwhile, Charles and the player reunited young immigrant Harriet Patrick with her cousin, Mary Patrick, with the help of Father Donovan, also taking the time to test Charles' new milking machine. After all the events, Maddie suggested that Charles write his adventures down in his journal. Evie then said that the town crier had reported a fire breaking out in New Haven. Summary Victim *'Frank Vogel' (found poisoned on the docks) Murder Weapon *'Arsenic' Killer *'Nellie Mortimer' Suspects FatherDonovanMOTPP.png|Father Donovan HPatrickMOTPP.png|Harriet Patrick WLombardiMOTPP.png|Walter Lombardi SO'NeillDonovanMOTPP.png|Seamus O'Neill NMortimerMOTPP.png|Nellie Mortimer Quasi-suspect(s) OfficerRainesMOTPQP.png|Officer Raines Killer's Profile *The killer has head lice. *The killer reads the Concordian Gazette. *The killer drinks absinthe. *The killer is A-. *The killer wears a starched white collar. Crime Scenes C172S1A.png|Ship Docks C172S1B.png|Loading Docks C172S2A.png|Tavern Counter C172S2B.png|Tavern Chairs C172S3A.png|Main Street C172S3B.png|Tavern Doorway Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ship Docks. (Clues: Trunk, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Father Donovan; Victim identified: Frank Vogel) *Ask Father Donovan about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ship Docks investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tavern Counter) *Investigate Tavern Counter. (Prerequisite: Father Donovan interrogated; Clues: Cryptex, Silver Box, Broken Plaque) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Open Cryptex) *Analyze Open Cryptex. (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Concordian Gazette) *Examine Silver Box. (Result: Tobacco Box; New Suspect: Seamus O'Neill) *Ask Seamus O'Neill if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Tobacco Box unlocked) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Tavern Plaque; New Suspect: Walter Lombardi) *Ask Walter Lombardi how well he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Tavern Plaque restored) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Girl in Picture) *Examine Girl in Picture. (New Suspect: Harriet Patrick) *Ask Harriet Patrick if she witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Girl in Picture identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00; Attribute: The killer has head lice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Main Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Silver Pieces, Leather Bag) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Cross Pendant) *Give the pendant back to Father Donovan. (Prerequisite: Cross Pendant restored; Profile updated: Father Donovan reads the Concordian Gazette) *Examine Leather Bag. (Result: Open Bag; Clue: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Nellie Mortimer) *Return the sphygmomanometer to Nellie Mortimer. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Profile updated: Nellie has head lice; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Loading Docks) *Investigate Loading Docks. (Prerequisite: Nellie interrogated; Clues: Military Hat, Newspaper) *Examine Military Hat. (Result: Tufts of Hair) *Examine Tufts of Hair. (Result: Cow Hair) *Ask Harriet Patrick why her cow's hair was on the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Cow Hair identified under microscope; Profile updated: Harriet has head lice) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks absinthe; Profile updated: Seamus drinks absinthe) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tavern Doorway. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Crate of Bottles, Jar of Coins) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Key with Invitation) *Confront Nellie Mortimer about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Key with Invitation restored; Profile updated: Nellie reads the Concordian Gazette and drinks absinthe) *Examine Crate of Bottles. (Result: Strange Pistol) *Analyze Strange Pistol. (09:00:00) *Ask Walter Lombardi about his pistol. (Prerequisite: Strange Pistol analyzed; Profile updated: Walter has head lice, reads the Concordian Gazette, and drinks absinthe) *Examine Jar of Coins. (Result: Note to Victim) *Question Seamus O'Neill about the money he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note to Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Seamus has head lice and reads the Concordian Gazette) *Investigate Tavern Chairs. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Comb, Vial of Arsenic; Murder Weapon registered: Arsenic) *Examine Comb. (Result: Head Lice) *Analyze Head Lice. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is A-) *Examine Vial of Arsenic. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a starched white collar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Beginning (1/6). (No stars) A New Beginning (1/6) *Investigate Tavern Counter. (Available after unlocking A New Beginning; Clue: Distilling Equipment) *Examine Distilling Equipment. (Result: Dark Substance) *Analyze Dark Substance. (09:00:00) *Confront Walter Lombardi about the moonshine. (Prerequisite: Dark Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Tavern Chairs. (Prerequisite: Walter interrogated; Clue: Police Badge) *Examine Police Badge. (Result: Officer Raines' Badge) *Interrogate Officer Raines about his possible corruption. (Prerequisite: Officer Raines' Badge identified; Reward: Flying Squad Badge) *Ask Harriet Patrick how we can help her. (Available after unlocking A New Beginning) *Investigate Ship Docks. (Prerequisite: Harriet interrogated; Clue: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Immigration Records) *Talk to Father Donovan about the immigration records. (Prerequisite: Immigration Records unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Loading Docks. (Prerequisite: Father Donovan interrogated; Clue: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Control Panel) *Analyze Control Panel. (06:00:00) *Reunite Harriet Patrick with her cousin. (Prerequisite: Control Panel analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In Chapter 2, a quote from Wormwood: A Drama of Paris is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:New Haven